WILL JANUARY 2009 BRING AMNESTY FOR ILLEGALS?
by Jaxhawk Nov. 12th, 2008 | 11:27 am The last election saw many states swing to Obama that were previously in the “camp�� of President Bush. The reason being, that this election saw 110.5 million Hispanics vote! And now they demand payback for their support in the election of President Obama, and they want it now! Fair Immigration Reform Movement(FIRM), and National Capital Immigrant Coalitition(NCIC) are planning a massive rally in Washington the day after Obama is sworn in as President. President Jesse Alvarez of NCIC told AP News that �� they expect just and humane immigration reform and a pathway to legalization. With Amnesty and Citizenship for illegal immigrants.�� It is a little publicized news item that over 700,000 illegal aliens, one of them is Obama’s aunt, were ordered to leave the Country in 2008. But, since there is not follow-up or deportation of those ordered to leave. Most have stayed here! Even President Bush aided their illegal stay when he ordered that no deportation be undertaken during the 5 days prior to the election! Whether he did this to save embarrassment of the deportation of Obama’s Aunt, who has stayed here illegally while living in Public tax payer paid housing in South Boston is not known. At the same time, FIRM and NCIC members said they expect Democratic leaders in Congress to “(use) the power of the new majority to get immigration reform done.�� “Together with a moratorium on raids, we ask Congress and (the next) administration to institute a number of administrative reforms to reverse anti-immigrant Bush administration policies that involve detention policies, family back laws, no-match letters, and foreign worker injustice�� . A spokesperson for FIRM said one of their demands is that “everyone, including newly elected leaders, create a more respectful environment for the immigration debate�� and that “anti-immigrant extremists�� should “not be allowed to sway the debate.�� “President Elect Obama is fully expected and is called on to make immigration a winning issue for all Americans�� . My comment is that this is a totally biased comment, as open amnesty will grant citizenship to many criminal and terrorist people along with those honest people who seek refuge, and the USA will be worse because of any kind of Amnesty! Never the less, Hispanics voted for Sens. Barack Obama and Joe Biden over Sen. John McCain and Gov. Sarah Palin by a margin of more than two-to-one in the 2008 presidential election, 66% versus 32% Latino youth, just as all youth nationwide, supported Obama over McCain by a lopsided margin - 76% versus 19%.�� Thus, Obama and his cadre will respond in kind, knowing full well that Amnesty can bring even more voters for 2012 into the Obama Camp! A new infusion of foreign-born Hispanic voters will tilt this block even further left, and it isn’t hard to understand why. Most such people have a socialist political orientation, which is why governments in Mexico and much of central and South America also tend have one. And the proof is in U.S.-election results also, for instance, in the 1990s, first-time Hispanic voters cast ballots for Bill Clinton by a ratio of 15 to 1. People’s passions don’t change simply because they set foot on American soil. Obama said during the primaries that American children needed to learn Spanish, and he will continue to send the message that he is sympathetic to the Latinization of the U.S. These messages will be downplayed by the mainstream media but emphasized in the Spanish one, which was in the tank for Obama even more than the former. People in the “Beltway�� also expect him to appoint an large number of Hispanics to posts in his administration. Source : American Thinker President elect Obama, has already set the stage for his second term when he spoke immediately after his election. he said it will take more than a month, a year or even a term to do what he has promised. The willing Media has supported this notion by saying: “The last eight years have destroyed the nation, and it will take a long time to repair the damage.�� How long might this be? For as long as leftists can delude the still remaining public that believes this is a Republic that as created for individual rights, not collectivism! Obama and the Media will use all the diversionary tactics to deflect attention from their misbegotten policies. God help Us if they succeed! Posted in THREATS TO US | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 12, 2008 Category: November 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: AMNESTY Opinions Category: HISPANIC VOTERS Opinions Category: CONGRESS Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.